The Encounter
by The Deer Lord
Summary: FinnXOC. The Nightosphere wages war against the Candy Kingdom. Finn and Jake fight. Jake heads behind the army while Finn enters the woods. There, Finn finds something quite math. Fluff. DEDICATION TO KATREDDRAGON.


**(1)**

"Bro! The Nightosphere has waged war upon Ooo!"

"I bet Marcy would just love that…" I drawled with sarcasm.

"They're meetin' in the forests to the north of the Candy Kingdom… We better prepare man!"

"Lemme get my math armor on!" I slid on my chain mail suit and readied my shield.

"Go, go, go!" Jake yelled. We ran out towards the battlefield.

"I'll take the left. You take the right!" I told Jake.

"Aye-aye bro…"

The right took Jake behind the main army, and he did a surprise attack. I took the left. It led me into a thick forest.

I ran and ran. There didn't seem to be anyone taking this route. I panted and slowed down to a walking pace. I guess I wasn't fighting.

Then I heard ruffling of leaves. I looked around. No one. More ruffling of leaves. Kept looking all around. I looked forward. Oh my Glob.

A teenage-looking demoness with eyes fixed upon me held her stance. My Glob was she beautiful.

"Um… Aren't we supposed be fighting?" She asked.

"Um… Yeah… Yeah. Lost in the moment…" Awkward!

I drew my sword. Then we circled around each other in a crouched stance. I charged at her, missing her completely. Then she lunged, but I rolled out. We kept repeating these maneuvers, trying to dominate each other.

Eventually, she lunged upon me, pinning me to the ground. Her sword touched my neck… _She might kill me right now._

"You're beautiful!" I uttered.

Her face went from being angry to being awkward.

"What'd you just say?" She looked halfway between confused and flabbergasted.

"You're bee-you-ti-full…" I said while probably blushing.

"Do you think I'm beautiful when I do this?!" She pulled her sword up and pointed it at my neck again.

"Yep… I think I have a crush now…" I said, knowing I was beet-red.

"You pathetic human…" She said with sarcasm, although I could see a tiny blush on her face.

"You know it." I playfully retorted, winking.

"Did you actually mean it when you called me 'beautiful?'" She asked, being non-violent for the first time. She set her sword to the side and got up. I got up as well.

"Yeah… You're totes sharp. And wanna just get out of here? I hate war anyways…" I said.

"Um… I'll do that." We hiked to the west.

**(2)**

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked her as we hiked in the forest.

"Name's Jade… Yours?" She responded.

"Finn the Human… The last of my kind…"

"That's tragic."

"Why didn't you just kill me back there?"

"I would have. But you were too pathetic to kill…"

I jabbed her. "Come on… But thank you…"

"For what?"

"For saving me nevertheless… That sword was totes awesome though!"

"What's with 'totes…'?"

"It's my way of saying 'totally…' Fun, isn't it?"

"Yeah right…" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm here, talking to a demoness for crying out loud, and I'm not dead? That's awesome."

"Yeah… You pretty much saved yourself there…"

"Hey come on… You totes dropped that sword!"

"Yeah, that's true. But you're still pathetic." I saw her smile and blush.

"Got that right…" I did another of my 'annoying' winks. She blushed further.

"Did you think about killing me?" She asked honestly.

"Maybe for the first minute… No… 10 seconds… Um… 1 second… A nanosecond! Nope… A planck time!" I showed my wit.

"What's a 'Planck time?'" She looked at me with a slightly incredulous face.

"It's so short… Pretty much 0… I knew I couldn't kill you… Especially you. You were too kind to me…" I chuckled.

She rolled her eyes again. Then she laughed?

"What's so funny?" I asked with a weird face.

"Nothing." She had a straight face again.

"You're one weird girl…"

"Yea, you could say that…" She held back a little giggle.

"Me totes getting hungry just 'bout now…"

"So am I…" She pulled out a bag of weird demon food.

I pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich out of my food bag.

"What's that food?" She asks curiously.

"Food from when humans were around and all that junk… And what's that you're eating?"

"It's something that is gross to you…"

"Okay… Don't need to know."

We ate lunch together and looked at the beautiful sky. The breeze seemed to captivate Jade the more she looked at it.

"Isn't nature awesome?"

"I'd never say that before, but yea… Kinda is…"

When we laid back to look at the sky, she laid her head squarely on my chest, making me blush like a tomato. I went to feel her bluish-ebony hair.

"Don't get any ideas, sir."

"Aww come on… It's so preeeeety."

"I give up. Go feel my hair all you want…" She sighed, defeated.

I felt her long hair. I couldn't believe how silky soft it was. She was a demon! Man was I in love.

While we still laid down, she asked, "Have any family?"

"Just me and Jake… Martin was my father, but he was sooooooooooo selfish…"

"Who's Jake?"

"An awesome-sauce dog, my awesome brother! Yea, I was raised by dogs."

She couldn't hold back outright laughing.

"Hey, it's true!"

"My parents were cruel and uncaring. My one sister got married to this crazy creature. Eww. My two brothers became demon knights."

"What did you become?"

"I wanted to become a member of the 'Demon Soldiers' group, and I did. They indoctrinated me with 'Only demons are good. Only demons think straight. Only demons can fight. Only demons can win…'"

"Hmm… lemme remember a word… Propaganda. That was propaganda."

"What's propaganda?"

"It's when they indoctrinate you with lies, trying to convince you that they're right."

"Exactly. They shoved their lies down my mouth."

"Can we not worry 'bout this… It totes makes sad."

"That's fine…"

"Just chillax… And you're wonderful. I mean it."

"Yeah… You really think so?"

"I totes think so!" I quickly moved her face and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" She got off me and blushed.

"I thought it'd be nice…" I got up as well.

"I'll show you what's nice…" She growled. I thought she was going to kill me.

I went bug-eyed as she smacked her lips into mine. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss, pulling her in. I played with her lovely hair. Then I felt her hands go up my hat, flipping it down. She caressed my hair lovingly.

We separated after about a minute. We breathed in.

"That was totes awesome!"

"Don't get too hopeful." She flirted with me.

"I know you love me." I put my arm around her shoulders.

She just rested her head against my shoulder.

**(3)**

Two months passed by. We totes grew way closer. Even Jake himself approved of our relationship. Things must've been going awesome-sauce. No more funky-junk anymore.

I was at my tree house.

"Jade… I and Jake have to talk… You can come back in… A few minutes, say…"

"Okay honey…" She walked upstairs.

"Bro, you gotta seriously marry that girl… The war will end!"

"What? It'd end like poof?"

"Exactly bro. A treaty would have to be signed…"

"A treaty was not exactly what I have had in mind, but it'll work big time… Jake, you're a stinking genius!"

"That's what bros are for!" We fist-bumped.

"How would I do it?"

"This is a little risky… But head to the Nightosphere portal and find a way in… Present yourself to Mr. Abadeer."

"Oh, that's gonna be hard…"

"He's actually quite the nice guy, bro. He'll have no problem."

Later, I took Jade to the portal hand in hand. I appeared in the Nightosphere. I walked up the scary stairs leading to Hunson Abadeer, the leader of the demon armies.

"Hello maggot… OH… Who do you have here?"

"I came here to propose to this beautiful demonness… Her name is Jade."

"What a lovely lady she is…" Jade snickered. "Why so mean to me?"

"All I want is to propose to this totes awesome girl…"

"I approve of the upcoming wedding, boy. But I have to go see my armies…" He left through the portal. We followed behind.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Mr. Abadeer commanded his armies. "Drop your weapons, please." The demon forces promptly dropped all of their weapons. The Candy Soldiers also dropped their weapons by PB's command. Both armies were confused.

"I wish to sign a peace treaty between the Nightosphere and the Candy Kingdom. For Finn the Human and Jade the Demon are to be married!" PB's face was priceless.

"Go home, soldiers…" Mr. Abadeer advised them.

"Head back to your homes, dear citizens of the Candy Kingdom." PB also advised her soldiers.

"Wow, that was totes awkward…" I said. Both armies were gone.

"I'd be rather married to a pathetic human than a demon jerk."

"Yea… I love being pathetic."

"That's my boy."

**(Epilogue)**

We got married a couple months later in the Nightosphere, but celebrated in Princess Bubblegum's palace.

"Finn. You did it weenie…" Marceline hugged me.

"I'm happy that you're alive…"

"She calls you pathetic… I don't know how good that is…" She chuckled.

"She loves me too much as it is." I winked at her.

Jake moved in with Lady Rainicorn by the time Jade moved into my tree house. And joy! Heat Signature 4 came out! I'm going to love this!

"This movie is totes boring…" I tell Jade, who is snuggling next to me on my couch.

"Yeah Finn… This is just dull…"

"At least you totes make me feel lovey-dovied up inside." We fell asleep on the couch.

Ten years later, my sons Finn Jr. and Jake (named in memorial of my late bro Jake…) , and my daughter Marceline were sitting underneath the Christmas tree. Finn Jr. was mostly human, Jake was half-each, and Marceline was mostly demon.

Finn Jr. opened his presents first. He opened it up to reveal my bear-hat from when I was a mere weenie. He put it on and hugged me silly. He also got some brick sets and racing video games.

Jake got a beanie hat and a cute teddy bear. He also got a thirty-pack of toy cars. He was so happy that it made me melt inside. He hugged me and Jade at the same time.

Marceline used her demon claws and shredded the wrapping paper off her first present. It was a new Hambo. She'd hold it preciously like the vampire would. She also got a doll house and a rocking horse.

We were a really weird and pathetic family, but we all loved each other dearly.

R & R! A dedication to KatRedDragon.


End file.
